Their Icha Icha Paradise
by DeziGal
Summary: Sakura discovers a whole new meaning to Icha Icha paradise when she and Kakashi make a bet. LEMON Don't read if you aren't old enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Icha Icha Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters although it would be really awesome if I did.**

**It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction, especially the type I'm writing right now so take this as fair warning. This might be extremely lemony so if you don't like it don't read it.**

"Kakashi-sensei… why do you read that type of trash?" Sakura asked as she hitched a sack of groceries higher on her hips and glared at Kakashi annoyed. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did he ignored it and kept walking beside her and reading the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. At 36, he still read every edition of Icha Icha that came put and it annoyed her more and more each day. It had been almost 10 years since they stopped being student and teacher which made Sakura 22 years old in about a week. The fact that he wasn't her teacher anymore still didn't stop her from calling him sensei and hanging around him though.

"You know Sakura… that's the 1000th time you've asked me that… when someone keeps asking about this 'trash' it usually means their interested in the details."

Sakura's face turned beet red then. "NO! I have NO interest in trash!" With that said she quickened her pace as Kakashi followed behind her, eyes not leaving his book. When she reached the door to Kakashi's place she paused and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I know I lost that bet about Naruto and Sasuke… but if I'm gonna cook you dinner you could at least carry some of the bags!"

"Why, when you can?" asked Kakashi grinning. He took out a key and unlocked the door. Sakura brushed past him and headed straight for the kitchen.

"It's cuz you're always reading that kinky stuff…" she muttered under her breath. Kakashi chuckled as he heard exactly what she had said.

"How about another bet then?" Kakashi asked grinning as he finally put down his book to watch Sakura put away groceries and put some ingredients to the side to cook.

Sakura stopped putting things away and turned slowly. "What kind of bet?" she asked suspiciously.

Kakashi grinned and slowly walked toward her until he was almost too close for comfort. Sakura tried to back up but she bumped into the kitchen cabinets. "If I can break your concentration while you're cooking, and make you call my name then you have to act out _Icha Icha Paradise_ for me for the next 2 weeks."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. She turned dark red from her head to her toes as she looked at Kakashi incredulous.

"If you're scared you don't have to." He whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched when she felt the heat of his breath of her skin, even through the cloth that covered his mouth.

"What happens if I win?" she squeaked. He looked at her grinning.

"You can burn all my _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was a dangerous bet but then she was always an expert when it came to concentration. She wouldn't lose. Besides she knew she couldn't lose her only chance at getting rid of his books once and for all. But first…

"One more thing."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"If I win you also have to show me what's under you mask." He smirked then.

"Deal. Oh… and Sakura… Don't regret it ok?" He whispered into her ear as his hand slowly brushed her waist and slid away. Her heartbeat quickened then. What had she gotten herself into?

**I hope you enjoyed this guys! The next chapter is definitely a lemon so if you don't like it or you aren't old enough don't read this fic. I'd love your comments and any constructive criticism as well! Thanks for reading )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Icha Icha Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters.**

**Authors Note- PLEASE READ **

**Hello again everyone and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys and if makes me want to write more. So it's been a while since I've done this like I said before so here's prior warning it might be really lemony so if you don't like it or aren't old enough to read this then PLEASE DON'T. To everyone else I hope you like it and please feel free to comment.**

Sakura stood at the cutting board in front of her ready to begin cooking as Kakashi stared at her from behind intently.

"You ready?"

She almost wanted to say no and that she had changed her mind but her pride wouldn't let her. She was shinobi, and shinobi always kept their promises. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She took out some garlic and began peeling. She was very aware of him as Kakashi slowly came up behind her, not touching her yet still radiating warmth. Shaking herself out of it she tuned him out and focused on the garlic. Just as she was finishing it and getting ready to dice it however she felt his hand brush up her side. A gasp left her involuntarily and she shook slightly. His hands brushed up and down her arms and down her waist. They stopped at her hips but his thumbs kept moving in circles there.

She began cutting the garlic but had to stop when his fingers reached the edge of her shirt and trailed up until it reached her bare skin. 'Focus!' She thought to herself as she tried to finish dicing but dropped the knife when he pulled her to him until they were front to back, every inch touching. He lowered his head and touched his tongue to her neck and she knew all was lost. There was no way she could cut anything up with him doing what he was doing unless she wanted to dice her hands up in the process. Her breath was coming in pants as his tongue and hand worked its magic. His hands trailed upward more until they grazed the underside of her breasts. Her eyes looked to the ingredients in front of her and she decided if she had a chance she had to just wing it.

'He didn't say the food had to be good.' Her hands gripped the edge of the stovetop then reached for the ingredients and threw them all into a pot along with the seasoning and chicken that she had already set to simmer before. Kakashi chuckled into her neck as he had already discovered her new train of thought.

'Time to finish it I guess… too bad since this is fun but… later will be even more fun.' Sakura was wearing a small cotton miniskirt which he definitely planned to use to his advantage. He brought his leg up under her until it was 90 degrees directly touching her privates. She let out a loud gasp as he pushed up and pulled her down on his leg hard. She turned bright red and he watched her eyes seemed to faze out. His hands grabbed her bra clad breasts and played with her nipples through the cloth and he began to move his leg back and forth along her vagina hard.

"Ahh… ahhh! Ka- nooo…. Ahhh!" She was almost there… almost. As he watched her moan and fight not to scream he couldn't help it. He kissed her long and hard and suddenly his hand was down below as well. His knee rubbed her hard and his fingers touched her through the thong working her nub and that's when it happened. "AAAHHH- KAKASHIII!!!" Her legs fell from under her and she would have been on the floor had he not been holding her.

She lay in his arms panting until her eyes slowly opened and looked at Kakashi. He stared at her with both eyes, one of them red but clear. A smirk showed through the cloth covering the lower half of his face. "I win." He whispered.

**I know this wasn't that long guys but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading Also I wanted to thank anyone that pointed out the typos and their correct age difference and everyone else who commented as well **:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Icha Icha Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters despite how much I wish I did.**

**Authors Note: Alright guys. By this time I'm pretty sure I don't need to repeat that this is a lemon fic because I've made it very obvious. I know the last chapter was a bit short so hopefully this one will make up for it. With that said, on with the fic. Enjoy!**

She was burning up. She still had a hard time breathing properly. She was embarrassed as hell. And above all she didn't know how to look him in the eyes ever again. Sakura sat slumped on the floor of Kakashi's small bathroom her head in her hands. If anyone saw her now there would have been no doubt as to what she and Kakashi had been up to a few minutes earlier. Her skin was flushed almost as pink as her hair if not brighter. And speaking of hair- hers was a mess, as if she had just climbed out of bed. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were still slightly dilated.

"_I win."_ He had said.

"_I win."_ Every time her mind replayed the scene of what had just occurred she grew more and more embarrassed and what was worse… she had liked it. His words had snapped her out of her daze however and she had squeaked and scrambled out of his arms, before running as quickly as she could to the bathroom and slamming the door firmly shut.

'God! What am I thinking?! He's my teacher.' It didn't seem to matter though she had lost and she knew what she had to do. She had lost the bet and now she had to pay for it. She stood up slowly and walked to the mirror at the sink and made an attempt to straighten herself up. She turned the faucet and ran a bit of water through her mussed hair in attempt to make it look semi-decent. Her white tank top was stained from before when she had been cooking- or better yet attempting to cook. She tried to get the stain out with water and a bit of soap but it was no use. Her black cotton miniskirt was wrinkled and there seemed to be no fixing that either. She squeezed her eyes shut then, her hands gripping the sink. 'Come on, Sakura. You're okay… 2 weeks isn't that long.'

"I was wondering what was taking you so long… I almost came in after you."

Willing her legs not to turn to jelly, she slowly walked forward and headed past him back to the kitchen.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before she could pass however and she let out an involuntary squeal.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"The question is what are _you _doing?"

"The f-food… I still have to cook you dinner."

He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever until pretty soon she couldn't stop fidgeting. "Do I make you nervous Sakura?"

"N-n-no!" she exclaimed. '_Yes!' _inner Sakura yelled.

A knowing grin played at his lips and one his hands brushed her inner thigh causing her to squeal again. "The foods already ready." He whispered into her ear.

Before she could ask he spoke. "I didn't think you could finish after…" his fingers moved to her private area and touched her there once again pressing hard while the other arm still held her at the waist. "…after that." She let out a moan and squeezed her eyes shut turning her face into his chest to hide her expression. If she was red she turned a crimson hue now.

He spun let her go then, very suddenly and walked past her to the dining area was already set and slid a chair out. The look on his face sent a shudder through her and it was as if her feet were moving on its own for before she knew it she was seated.

"Lets dig in shall we?"

The food in front of her looked, surprisingly, good. Earlier when she'd been trying to cook she'd known it definitely would not be her best work, if at all good, but now it seemed as if with Kakashi's help it had turned out ok. She picked up a fork and tried a piece of the chicken. It was very tender and juicy. "It's _hot _and _dripping _isn't it?" Kakashi asked without taking her eyes off her. The look in her eyes told her that he was talking about more than just the food. Her hand shook and she nearly dropped the fork she was holding. A strangled sound left her throat and she looked back into his eyes. The patch over his eye was still off so he looked at her clearly with one deep red eye and the other brown. As their eyes remained locked a liquid heat began to pool at the v of her thighs. Shudders wracked her body suddenly and she gasped. Her eyes were still locked with his. She felt dizzy and hot. The fork fell from her grip. The longer he looked at her, the higher she seemed to float, the hotter her body seemed to get. Until he turned away. It was as if her stomach rocketed downward and she slumped back in her chair. Her breath was coming in hard pants. She felt… unfulfilled. '_What just happened_…' There was no way it could make her feel that way by him just looking at her right?

"Something wrong… _Sakura?_" Even the way he said he name sent shudders through her.

"You're hardly eating."

"I-I'm not h-hungry."

"…either you eat or I feed you."

She picked up her fork again slowly and took a few bites before dropping it and shaking her head. There was no way. Kakashi sighed and got up from his seat and came around and crouched next to her. He picked up the fork and brought the dripping chicken to her lips encouraging her to eat it. She looked at him holding it before her, her eyes dazed she bit into it. He went for another piece and brought it to her lips but it fell leaving a trail of juice down her collarbone and staining the cloth at her breast until it fell in the v of her lap. She sat looking at it and he sat looking at her. She reached for the stray piece then but he grabbed her hand, stopping her. He took her other hand as well and gripped them both in one hand. Kakashi was far stronger then Sakura even after 10 years and in her state far more now, so there was no way to break from his hold.

He closed the distance between them and when his tongue touched her collarbone she whimpered. She didn't even know when it was that he had removed the mask and didn't have it in her to look. He lapped up the juices, following the trail down to her breast and he sucked at the stain which lay just above her nipple. She moaned and writhed then. He moved away a little then and his eyes fell to the piece on her lap and then back to Sakura whose eyes were squeezed shut and head was turned away. "Look at me." She didn't. She couldn't. It was too much for her. He turned her head and made her to look at him when she wouldn't. Keep you eyes on me he whispered his eyes staring into her and his voice husky and sensual. There it was again. When their eyes connected it seemed as if no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't pull away, wouldn't keep from watching as he lowered his head to her lap. He passed over the piece of chicken where it lay and blew at her. The heat of it made her buck. "Ahhh!" His mouth fell over the piece and grazed her center when went for it. Then, once again he left her. He let go of her and she was left, once again, unsatisfied.

When she came out of her daze, Kakashi had already taken away their plates and now stood looking at her. He gave her a once over before his eyes returned to hers. "Your clothes are all dirty now. Then again you probably are too…" his eyes fell to her core and returned to her "we're gonna have to fix that aren't we?"

"Wh-wha-?"

"You need to be cleaned up so we can start your end of the bet don't you?"

She just stared back at him and waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "Come on. _I'll help you take a bath." _

**I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chappie up when I can. Once again thanks for your reviews and feel free to offer any critiques. Thank you guys for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Icha Icha Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm sooo sorry this took as long as it did. I've been really busy this summer and it sucks that I'm getting this chapter to you the day before classes start but I'll try and update as often as I can. So I know you've been waiting long enough for this so without further ado, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Kakashi was leaning against the door to the bathroom. The _locked _door to the bathroom. Sakura fidgeted, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and wringing her hands. She worried her bottom lip and her cheeks still had a pink tint to them.

As sakura stood looking at the drawn bath her hearted pounded all the harder and her stomach felt as if it had dropped to her toes. Kakashi's bathroom was like something out of his dirty novels. The tub was large enough to accommodate more than 1 person. She could not help thinking about if Kakashi had tried it before. It was made of marble and there was a plush white carpet next to it. There were no curtains to keep away prying eyes and the warm water was crystal clear. The most unique and worst feature of the bathroom in her opinion, as well as what made her the most nervous, were mirrors. The ceiling above the marble tub, as well as the walls around it were all mirrors instead of the normal tiled walls that were in most bathrooms.

Kakashi spoke as he watched her gaze at the mirrors nervously. "Have you ever seen yourself naked before Sakura? I mean reall_y seen yourself._ Have you ever watched yourself while you rubbed soap along your slippery skin?"

Sakura couldn't prevent the squeak that she let out as she heard his words and watched as he approached her languidly, but she couldn't move. It was as if she had been rooted to the spot. He leaned closer to her until she could feel his breath on her ear. "There's no site more erotic." Her skin was thoroughly flushed now.

"Strip for me." He whispered. She made a little noise in her throat again and Kakashi had to fight the urge to grin. She slowly reached up to the edge of her tank and played with the hem of it. Kakashi moved her hands away after a moment and then slid the shirt off her and then moved to her skirt, sliding it off as well until she stood clad in her undergarments. Her hands covered her bra clad breasts and her eyes were squeezed shut. Kakashi did smirk then as he stood looking at her. She was adorable. And he was going to enjoy every moment of these two weeks. His hands slid around her back and he felt her shiver against him as he unhooked her bra and slowly brought her hands away to slide it off. Then he brought her hands behind her back and held them there with one hand.

"Don't move." He whispered as she whimpered back. He stood far enough away to have a good view of her breasts that jutted out as he held her hands behind her back. They were small and perky like little oranges. He ached to hold them in his hands and take her small rosebud nipples between his teeth but he refrained. His free hand slid to her underwear and pulled it off a bit until it fell to her feet and she stood naked before him. Sakura's breathing was coming in pants now but her eyes still remained tightly shut.

Kakashi let go of her then. It was sudden. So sudden in fact that she stood there for a few moments her eyes still closed and her hands still behind her back. Then her lips parted and her eyes slowly cracked open but just as suddenly as he had let her go he lifted her up into his arms and then they were in the water together, his back to the against the back of one wall of the marble tub and her clutched in his arms firmly, between his legs. Everywhere she looked she could see herself. Flushed and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She was naked and panting. She tried to close her eyes again but Kakashi caught her gaze and held it and she couldn't turn away. She realized then suddenly that she was seeing him unmasked. In fact she probably had before as well but it just hadn't registered. And as she gazed at his lips, his nose, his eyes, his face, she couldn't help but think it. _He's beautiful. _He smirked then as if he could read her thoughts. As if he knew what she was thinking but before she could open her mouth to speak his lips were on hers. As they kissed and their tongues met and fought his hand slid to a bar of soap and brought it to her soft body. He pulled away from her and rubbed the bar along her collarbone.

"Look at the mirror. Don't close your eyes no matter what. Promise me."

She moaned and shook her head no but he spoke again his voice lower and urging her, "_Promise."_ Slowly she turned her head to gaze at the mirror, to the her who sat there flushed and yearning and watched as he moved the bar in slow circular motions, first along her collar bone then along each of her arms in slow sensual strokes. He moved down to her stomach, and then up, to her breasts and when he finally reached them she moaned. Her nipples stood pink and erect and he moved the bar across each flicking them as he did so. "Ka.. ka… ahh."

"Shhh… lean forward a bit…" he whispered and she did and he massaged the soap into her back as well. He pulled her against him again when he finished and brought the soap to her legs and rubbing them as, his fingers trailing against her soft skin, up her thighs closer and closer to her core and her eyes followed his fingers ever inch of the way. Then he stopped when just one more inch would have brought him there. Every inch of her body was tense and waiting but his hand slid away from her again and suddenly he grabbed her hand and put the soap in it. "You'll be able to clean there better than me," he whispered. Her hand clutched the soap tight as she returned his heated gaze and still looking into his eyes she lowered the soap to herself.

"No. Look at yourself while you do it." Her eyes went back to the mirror and she saw herself sitting between his legs, her legs clenched shut now and with the hand that clutched the soap between them. She watched as Kakashi's hands held onto her thighs and wrenched her legs apart as far as they would go until she sat tight against his back staring into the lewd sight as he was holding her slightly above the water so she could see herself hot and dripping. She brought the soap to her core and rubbed the soap there back and forth. "Not like that," he whispered "do it with your hands." Slowly she moved the soap bar in between her hands so the suds covered her them well and put the bar down of the edge of the tub.

"Use one hand to hold it open so you can see better." She did what he said and brought her finger slowly to the small nub at her center and ran her fingers back and forth along it not being able to hold back her moans and whimpers now. "Inside… go inside…" her finger went to her core and move back and forth inside herself slowly at first then faster and faster. Her eyes couldn't leave the sight and she watched herself as her hips bucked and slowly her eyes trailed away and met his in the mirror. And that was when it happened. She felt her world soar and drop. Stars exploded and she lay collapsed against him panting.

"See?" he whispered to her when she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze, "you're all clean."

**I apologize if this wasn't as good as the other chapters guys but I'll try and make up for it with the next one. If you have any comments, or suggestions please feel free to make them. I love hearing from you guys so I totally do appreciate all of your reviews and all of you staying with the story as well. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Icha Icha Paradise**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters aren't mine, blablabla you guys get it by now.**

**Author's note:**

**To all my readers thanks for hanging in there while I write this. I know it's been a long time since I updated but bear with me as I am a full time college student and I work too. With that said enjoy.**

"But w-whyyy?" she squealed her big eyes looking anxiously out the window where she'd seen her clothes fly.

"You won't need them Sakura… remember… for 2 weeks you're gonna do whatever-I-want."

"O-only if it's in Icha Icha P-paradise." As soon as she said it she knew it had been stupid. Kakashi stood clutching his stomach as laughter rang through him.

"I might have a… good imagination Sakura… but which do you think is better at it? Me or the book where I learned all my tricks from?" Sakura gulped hard as she stared at him. Her hands still covered her breasts and lower still. His eyes sparkled and his lips were curved slightly into the smirk she knew all too well now. The look that seemed to be reserved only for her. That look always said there was more mischief in store.

Her eyes trailed to the locked door of his room then behind her to the king sized bed. She didn't need to ask why he needed a king sized if his… skills- meant anything. Pictures of nude girls littered the walls and Icha Icha Paradise Posters as well. Suddenly she felt a heat swell between her legs and she clutched them together tighter.

His smirk seemed to increase at this. He had caught it. He turned away from her and walked over to a small closet that she hadn't seen before, perhaps because of the nude paintings covering it. He slid it open and pulled something from it and suddenly he was behind her. She gasped and tried to turn around to look at him but his strong hands grasped her shoulders tightly so that she couldn't. She stood, with her back to him and suddenly she saw nothing. He had blindfolded her.

"W-what are you doing… w-why do you need to-"

"Shhh- you'll find out why eventually anyway… besides… it's more fun like this."

He went back to the closet and grabbed some rope before walking back to her and gabbing her hand gently and pulling her to his bedpost. He lifted her up onto the pillows on the bed and had her sit there upright.

"You feel the railing right?" He put her hand on the metal railing that served as the backboard for the bed and hand her run it along the top of it.

"Put one leg over it like you're riding it."

She squeaked a little but acquiesced when Kakashi tugged at her leg a little. Her hands pressed on the bar a little so she wasn't sitting on it all the way but very suddenly Kakashi pulled her hands away and she came down on the cold metal. She squeaked again at this and Kakashi raised her arms up in the air and had her hold them together. He tied them together with one end of the rope before tying the other end tightly to the ceiling fan above her. He made sure there was no leeway for movement. She tugged at it but it was no use.

"Wh-what did you do?" He didn't answer just walked over to the table across from her and leaned against it. He smiled then. His eyes gleamed mischievously. He knew he would enjoy this immensely. But then any time he spent with Sakura was time well spent but this… having the stubborn young woman at his complete mercy. He was hard already.

**IMPORTANT!!! Okay I know that was short but I'm thinking of how graphic or (not graphic) I should make this fic. I was re-reading it and I thought it definitely fits the M category but anyways I'm just gonna ask yall you decide. **

**Someone mentioned that this is more like adultfanfiction so anyways here's the choices. I can keep writing this on here and leave it as graphic as it is**

**I can leave in here and make the rest of it less graphic **

**Or I can keep it the way it is and move it to Adultfanfiction. Honestly I'd really rather not make an account for that but I'll leave the decision up to yall. Do you think it's okay staying as it is on here? Lemme know guys and tell me what you thought of this Chapter too.**


End file.
